First Date
by Meggy97
Summary: Raffe takes Penryn on a first date and things get a bit out of hand as the night closes to an end.
1. Chapter 1

The truck shuddered as Penryn turned the engine off, pulling the keys free from the ignition. Raffe's hand curled around her knee, stroking her bare skin with his thumb as he leant across the centre console, a smile curving his lips before they brushed across hers. The tender kiss twisted Penryn's insides into knots and she curled a hand around the nape of his neck, fingers pressing into his strong muscles as she opened her mouth to his. She kept her eyes closed as he pulled away, her hand falling from his skin and back into her lap.

"So how was this for a first date?" Raffe murmured, his face next to hers, breath tickling the downy hair of her temple, warm air sending a shiver down behind her ear and along her spine. Smiling, she opened her eyes and stared up at him from under sooty lashes.

"All things considered, you done well." She sighed, running her fingers along the dark dusting of stubble on his strong jaw, thumb nail trailing along the curve of the bone and down to his pulse. A shudder rolled through Raffe's shoulders as his eyes swept shut, and he wrapped his palm around her wrist.

Raffe spent another moment dwelling in the feel of her next to him, her soft touch which sent a blaze of fire through his blood. And then he pulled back, climbing out of the truck bed and round to open the driver's door, offering Penryn a hand down onto the tarmac.

"I believe I'm supposed to walk you to your door." He grinned and she laughed, slipping her hand around his elbow and allowing him to guide her up to the front door. Spinning on her heel, she leant back against the heavy wood and gazed up at him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as he leant a hand next to her head, crowding her with his body. The scent of him invaded her senses, and his dark eyes done funny things to her stomach.

"Thank you for today," she breathed, fisting her hands in the skirt of her dress as it billowed in the light breeze, wind stroking her bare legs like cold fingers.

"It's the least you deserve." He murmured, eyes downcast and the muscle in his jaw jumping. "And I'm sorry about those idiots." He growled, brow furrowing and dark hair flopping down to cast his face in shadows.

"Consider it forgotten," she smiled, reaching for his hands and bundling them against her chest, next to her heart. She hadn't been overly surprised when Raffe's Watchers had pitched up while they had been taking a stroll down the beach, bare feet sinking into wet sand and the cool water flowing over their skin. They were never far away from Raffe or Penryn and chose every opportunity to tease and cajole. It never bothered her and in fact she had begun to think of them as brothers, overprotective but never easy on her. However what she hadn't counted on was their reminiscing of tales of their past conquests. And despite Layla helping Paige, even her name caused Penryn's blood to boil. So hearing about her relationship with Raffe… well she had felt like a volcano ready to erupt.

Raffe sighed wearily through his nose, and then moved closer, pulling their hands up and pinning them up above her head against the door. The movement stretched her body and arched her back, making her feel small and feminine against his tall hard form. She shivered as he ran his nose down the side of her face and then pressed kisses along her jaw, and down her neck. A sharp gasp escaped her as he sucked on the skin of her neck and crowded closer, pinning her against the door. Stomach tightening, she let her head fall back against the door and allowed him to have his way.

If there was one thing surviving the Apocalypse had taught her, it was to live in the moment and do what you want. You never know when the chance could be taken away from you and the world swept out from under your feet. And she wanted this, a relationship with Raffe. She wanted to feel cared for, loved, cherished, and wanted. And he done all that and more.

A deep noise rumbled in Raffe's chest and then his mouth covered hers at the same moment he pushed his knee between her legs, capturing her moan of surprise as heat flooded her body. She arched against him, pressing her breasts to his strong chest, hands twisting in empty air as he kept a firm hold of her.

"Penryn," he murmured in warning as she wriggled against him, feeling her hormones kick in and a familiar itch which yearned to be sated. A desperate whimper escaped her mouth as Raffe pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers and breathing raggedly. "We need to stop. I'm not as good a man as you think. I have my limits." He groaned, finally letting go of her hands and pulling her into his embrace, circling his dark wings around her in a secondary hug, insulating her with his warmth. What was meant to be an innocent hug turned into so much more for Penryn. She couldn't fight the urgency and want which pounded through her body, thrumming deep in her core and thundering alongside her heart. She could feel every strong muscle, the silky touch of his golden skin, and the sudden twitch of his groin sent her temperature into uncharted territories.

Once the world had begun rebuilding and reorganising, they hadn't had a huge amount of time together. Raffe was guiding the other angels home, making sure any who chose to stay done so for no malicious reasons. And Penryn had been pulled in to deal with their small corner of the world. There were a lot more people willing to follow her leadership than any of the others who were popping up and attempting to take control. Maybe because she was a reluctant leader and didn't want the power the people trusted her more. But either way, she was in the position to make a change and help the world build itself back up from the ashes. And DeeDum were always keen to help (in their own way).

Penryn had been living with Paige and her mother (when she was around) but Raffe had taken to sneaking into her room every now again and laying with her as they slept. As much as she tried to tempt him, however, he was very strictly enforcing a rule of no touching or kissing. He was purely there to sleep. And if they happened to wake up wrapped in each other's arms, well… what could you do? She couldn't complain, he kept her toasty and warm as she slept and she loved listening to him breathe during the night, loved sharing her bed with another person. And she couldn't hide her contempt at getting him all hot and bothered with minimal effort. They hadn't done more than kissing, though Raffe's hands had crept over her breasts on several occasions. And when they lay in bed, Penryn made sure to press her ass against his groin as innocently as she could. His breathing would speed up and a warning noise would rumble through his chest as he attempted to shift backwards. She would let him have a few moments to cool off, before snuggling back against him again. The first time she had felt his body responding she had been shell shocked. The long hard length of him had pressed between her ass cheeks and sent a roar of fire across her body, flushing her skin and reaching places no one had yet to touch. I mean I knew, she had stuttered when a chuckle sounded behind her, but I didn't think…

Feeling a burst of confidence, she brushed her hand against the groin of his pants, pulse pounding as she felt his hard muscle swell. Raffe's hold on her tightened and she smiled triumphantly against his chest as she rubbed the long length of him through his pants. Raffe moaned in her ear as he began to swell and harden and she felt her breath catch at the size of him. She couldn't imagine how she would ever manage to take him inside her, surely he would split her apart and break her open?

Raffe growled a warning as she unfastened his pants and boldly delved a hand inside to touch his bare skin. Raffe shuddered around her as she stroked his skin, her pulse pounding, stomach twisting and core burning as she touched him.

"Penryn stop," he gasped as his hips jerked and she paused momentarily, pulling back slightly to stare up at him questioningly. A reluctant chuckle escaped him and he backed off, pulling her hand free and doing his pants up again. "We're standing in the street."

"So? I know you like it," she encouraged, taking a step towards him. Running his hands through his hair, Raffe backed up and shook his head at her with a rueful smile.

"I can't promise what I would do if… I'm no saint Penryn, and I'm incredibly selfish with you. But I want to do this right," he all but begged, eyes pleading with her to understand.

"What would you do?" she whispered, pulling at her bottom lip. Raffe's eyes darkened as he watched her, and then he was moving. Faster than she could track, he had her pinned against the door, hands on her body and lips a mere kiss away.

"Don't push it Penryn," he warned darkly, dipping his head towards her and kissing her deeply. She melted against him as he bit her lip and ran his hands up her body, resting them just below her breasts. She gasped as he lifted her and pulled her legs round his hips. One hand rested on the underside of her thigh, slowly creeping higher under her dress, and the other wandered over her chest. Instinctively, she began to rock her hips against him and felt his erection pressing against her core, sending her temperature into uncharted territories as her skin became oh so sensitive to his touch. Everything ached for him and when his tongue brushed hers, she moaned wantonly.

Raffe pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and breathing raggedly.

"We need to stop, I can't … you have no idea what you do to me Penryn." He whispered and she tightened her legs around his hips, running her hands up the hard muscles of his back and into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she murmured teasingly and a surprised chuckle escaped him before he pulled away and she lowered herself to the ground.

"Is this how you ended every first date… before?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't really date… and when I did it was never like this." She promised, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his triumphant look. He swooped in for a quick kiss, lips barely brushing skin, before he backed off into the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He rushed, wings spreading out behind his back.

"You know, you could-" she began and he glowered at her.

"Don't tempt me," he warned and she grinned as he vanished into the darkness with a hard thrust of his powerful wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long! New book haul has me by the throat and my heads been stuck in Henrietta (The Raven Cycle) so have been writing a few wee stories for the fandom – once again I can only apologise, I really appreciate all the support I have gotten from this fandom, I can never put my love for you all into words haha! So here's my first little apology, hope you like!**

 **P.S this has developed into something a bit more explicit, so proceed with caution, this is mature reading!**

* * *

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard," Penryn growled, looking up from the clipboard in her hand. Sitting on top of a pile of rubble, she was at eye-height with DeeDum and their infuriating grins. There were certain smiles which could only mean trouble, and some people had them mastered down to the dimples in their cheeks. But when you had two identical versions of the grin… well it was more than a little frustrating.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Dee announced, hands resting on his hips and thumbs locked into the military belt he had looped loosely around his waist. Instead of the expected guns and other weapons he had spray cans and a mouth-watering eye-catching bar of Cadbury's chocolate held protectively in the leather holsters.

"Shall we vote?" Dum smirked, ignoring Penryn's eye roll. "All in favour for throwing a good old-fashioned party say aye!" he exclaimed. Penryn glowered from beneath a baseball cap as both boys called their agreement. "Well, it seems as though we win." Dum grinned.

"Surely since I, y'know, saved the world and such, my vote should count as, I don't know, five?" Penryn prompted and the twins shared a calculating look.

"Two," Dee conceded and she grunted in reply.

"And don't call me Shirley." Dum replied, leaping back as Penryn took a swipe at him with the clipboard.

"You realise we're still going to throw this thing, right?"

"I know," she sighed, slipping off what she assumed used to be a marble pillar and picking her way over the jagged blocks of concrete and dented metal.

"You'd be better to just agree to it-"

"Might give you some semblance of authorization."

"Don't you two have something to be doing?" she snapped and they slung their arms round her shoulders in unison, steering her back towards the camp.

"Of course, but riling you up is so much more satisfying."

* * *

Slamming the door behind her, Penryn shouted her frustration and pent-up stress in a bellowing roar, stomping across the laminate flooring and chucking her bag into a corner of the corridor where it slumped dejectedly.

"Penryn-"

"Not now Paige, I promise I'll talk to you later."

"But-"

"No I'm sorry kiddo, I just need to lie down for a while." She all but begged, leaning down to press a kiss to the younger girl's forehead and ruffling her hair, ignoring the big brown doe eyes that stared up at her pleadingly. Jogging up the stairs, she pushed the door to her room open whilst in the process of ripping her sweatshirt off. Swearing, she got caught as her t-shirt rode up and she wrestled out of her clothing, arms in the air and a cold breeze running over the plains of her stomach and ribs, goose bumps running like a river over her body.

"Don't stop on my account," a rough voice spoke from her window and she squeaked, finally managing to pull her clothing over her head and making an immediate grab for Pookey Bear. Looking up, she found Raffe's amused ocean-blue eyes taking her in, lingering in places which made her blush.

"Raffe!" she exclaimed, horrified as she clutched at her chest. She had a bra on, but it was so lacy it didn't leave much to the imagination. It hadn't been her first choice, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"I tried to warn you!" Paige shouted up the stairs and Penryn felt her face flush every shade of red as she attempted to cover herself with her sweater. A muscle jumped in Raffe's jaw and he stood, approaching her slowly, and she had the distinct heart-pounding feeling of being hunted. Taking a cautious step back, she jumped as the back of her knees hit the edge of an old stool the previous occupant of the house had owned. Raffe slid his hands around her bare waist, inhaling sharply as his warm fingers trailed over her cold skin. He nudged the door shut with his toe and then tugged her towards the bed, his eyes never leaving her flushed face.

"Rough day?" he asked, his voice surprisingly gentle as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her down into his lap and wrapping her in his arms. Nodding silently, Penryn felt her breath catch as his bare skin brushed hers. "Want to… talk about it?" he asked quietly and she shuddered out a breath of agreement. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he pulled back slightly to tug her boots off, thumb slipping under the edge of her jeans and running over the soft skin of her ankle. The fact that one innocent touch stole her breath was worrying to Penryn, and she wondered if she was maybe throwing herself head-first into something she couldn't even begin to understand.

Scooting back onto the bed, he pulled her down on top of him and coaxed the sweater out of her hands. His chest was hot to the touch and she snuggled against him, their legs tangled and his hands running up and down her back, massaging the tense muscles expertly. His wings were curved up slightly, shielding her from the cool breeze of the open window. Relaxing into him, she let the stress of the day roll off her shoulders, her cheek pressed to the steady beat of his heart.

He listened quietly, the occasional grunt or comment reassuring her that he was listening to what she was saying. A surprised chuckle shook his chest, making her smile, when she told him about DeeDum's party. He just smiled knowingly, however, as she ranted her frustration with them.

"Now you know how I feel with my Watchers. I may be in charge, but they'll test and push enough to make me doubt my hold over them." He murmured as his index finger slipped under the back strap of her bra, sending a shiver down her spine. His lips pressed to her forehead and then he rolled her over onto her back and settled between her knees, hands braced on either side of her head. Fighting against the instinct to cover herself from his hungry gaze, she instead slid her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders. Her fingers caressed the hard muscles under his silky skin, and she slipped her hands to his cheeks, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him deeply.

Raffe shifted his weight down further, pressing their lower halves together tightly as one hand slid down her neck and over her chest. His tongue slid against Penryn's, capturing her moan as his hand cupped one of her breasts. Pulling her bottom lip between his teeth, Raffe ducked his head and blazed a trail of fiery kisses down her throat, sucking gently on the skin next to her pulse. His hot breath misted across her skin and between her breasts as he nuzzled the curves of her chest.

Breathing his name, Penryn sifted her fingers through his silky dark hair, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back as his lips danced across her skin. And then he was unhooking her bra, and his lips were everywhere.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he murmured and she arched her back as his lips latched onto one pert nipple. A shudder raked through her body as his tongue swirled around her areola and then slid down between her ribs and dipped into her belly button. A burning, tight coil gripped her stomach and she reached her hands back to grip the pillows of the bed, ribs pressing against her creamy skin as she gasped his name in a hot breath. Growling his approval, he worked his way back up to her breasts, cupping and massaging the creamy swells of skin, thumbs rubbing over the peachy tips of her nipples and his mouth and tongue sending her to the edge of oblivion, everything aching with pure animal want and need.

His hands slid down to deftly undo the buttons of her jeans and she shucked them off willingly, legs scissoring in her desperation to be bare for him. His eyes darkened as he sat back on his heels and looked down at her flushed skin, bare except for the black lace-edged panties. He stored the image of her swollen lips, heaving chest, and hungry eyes into a special place at the back of his mind and then returned to her, murmuring sweet words as she gasped his name.

His hands slipped along her soft skin, committing her to memory as his lips pressed against hers, his deep voice demanding her to open her mouth, and then her legs. Raffe settled his hips against Penryn's, one hand curling around the underside of her thigh and wrapping it around his waist. Her hips jerked wantonly against the pressure of him, and she moaned urgently, hands gripping his sides. He growled his satisfaction into her neck as her nails dug into his shoulders when he rocked against her.

But when her hands made their way to his pants, he caught them and pinned them to the bed, gently easing them down from the high of their sexual need. A whimper escaped Penryn's throat, almost breaking his resolve. But with a final nip at her lip, he rolled onto his back, taking her with him and just holding her tight, panting raggedly as he attempted to get his body back under control.

"Raffe, why did you stop?" she complained and he sighed heavily.

"You're not ready for that." He admitted, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Penryn was staring at him with an expression caught between shock and anger. Shit.

"Excuse me?" she spluttered and he shook his head, catching a hold of her as she attempted to escape his grasp, probably to find something to decapitate him with. Shit, would Pookey Bear protect him? She would probably take Penryn's side on this.

"What I mean is-"

"No, Raffe. Why do you get to make this decision for me? I'm more than ready. I know what I want!" she snapped, struggling against him and then giving up as he used his angel strength to keep her mushed to his chest. "Sometimes, you make it easy to hate you." She grumbled against his chest and he exhaled deeply through his nose, stirring her messy hair.

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just… want to make sure that you're ready. I want it to be special for you, not just a-" he cut himself off before he said something he'd regret, though what words had been sitting on the edge of his tongue he was struggling to find. "Besides, Paige is downstairs," he pointed out and Penryn sighed, snuggling into his chest again, her head tucked under his chin. He guessed he had been forgiven.

She tangled her legs with his, and he felt her breath catch as her knee brushed his erection. After a moment of tense silence, she turned her head to look up at him, a devilish smirk crossing her face, mischief in her eyes. Narrowing his gaze, he wasn't prepared for her to move. Damn, the girl could be quick when she wanted. Sitting up, she straddled his hips, pressing down on his erection and rolling her hips deliciously.

Groaning her name, he reached up, hands cupping her bare breasts and then slipping down her sides to rest on her hips. Penryn bit her lip as he rocked her forward, strong hands tight on her waist as his hips tipped against her. Gasping, she felt the dampness of her panties as they grinded against each other, rubbing back and forth, the tension and friction setting her veins ablaze. Raffe kept his eyes on her, drinking in the image before him, before she leant forward, pressing their foreheads together, and breathing each other's hot and heavy breath.

"Penryn," he warned tightly, nails suddenly digging into her skin, leaving crescent-shaped indents and his face developing a pinched expression.

"It's okay, I love you." She murmured, sitting deeper on top of him, pressing her mouth to his open one, capturing his shuddering groan as his release came out of nowhere. It took another moment for them to calm their rapid hearts, catch their heavy breaths.

"So, was this our second date?" Penryn teased and a chuckle rippled from Raffe's chest.

"All or nothing," he murmured, pressing his lips to her smiling mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

The rays of afternoon sunshine streamed through the window, reflecting off the mirror and casting Paige's scarred face in gold. She stared down at her hands, a crease between her eyebrows as Penryn carefully pulled her soft silky hair back, fingers sifting through the strands as she braided her locks down her back. She needed a haircut, Penryn thought distantly. There hadn't been a lot of time to consider hair maintenance, and she wondered now if there ever would be a time when it felt appropriate. Tying the end with a rubber band she slid her hands onto her little sister's shoulders, squeezing the sharp bones and resting her chin atop her head. Despite Layla's help, she was still a far cry from the girl she had once been. She was slowly adjusting to a new diet, but it was taking longer than expected for her to put some weight on, and Penryn felt a bolt of fury sizzle in her stomach and burn through her chest whenever she saw the sadness in her eyes.

"You look beautiful," she murmured and Paige's dark eyebrows slammed down over her doe eyes.

"The scars…" she trailed off, refusing to look at her appearance in the mirror.

"You can hardly see them. And it makes no difference, you are beautiful." Penryn reassured the young girl, pressing her lips to the back of her head. A reluctant smile quirked the corners of Paige's lips and she turned around to hug Penryn tightly, burying her head against her chest. Smiling, Penryn ran her hand up and down her back, and for a few precious moments she could pretend it was the World Before. She could pretend they were at home, their father and mother in the kitchen, cooking some out of this world dinner, swaying in each other's arms while she snuggled with Paige on the couch, watching some horrendous programmes.

And then reality sunk in. She was in a shattered apartment, sparsely decorated with a dank smell and leaky tap. Her mother was god-knows-where doing god-knows-what, her father was dead for all she knew, and it had been a long time since she had fed her stomach a good meal.

"I love you," she whispered into Paige's hair, feeling the younger girl tighten her hold onto her before pulling away.

"I love you too Penryn," she smiled, and then hopped up and stood behind her. "Let me do your hair for tonight. What are you wearing?" she grinned and Penryn settled back, smiling as she watched Paige in the mirror.

"I have no idea," she admitted with a sigh.

"But its tonight!"

"I'll find something, stop worrying." She laughed and Paige glanced at Penryn in the mirror, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"I'm sure Raffe won't care what you're wearing. He'd love it if you don't wear anything-"

"Paige!" Penryn exclaimed in shock and Paige doubled over in laughter.

* * *

The sky burned orange as the sun began its descent behind the horizon, setting the ocean alight in a blaze of fire. The warm breeze lifted the hairs on Penryn's sun kissed skin, and she closed her eyes momentarily to absorb the rare moment of peace. And then of course reality came crashing back down with the sweep of half leather half feather wings. Howler landed gracefully besides her, letting loose a low whistle as he took in her appearance.

"You clean up nice Maggot Slayer," he grinned and she rolled her eyes. The black dress was tight, but stretchy, reaching mid-thigh with a deep sweetheart neckline. Lace ran from bottom to top of the side of the dress, showing off a section of toned thigh, up over the curve of her hip and over the ladder of her ribs. Her combat boots were loosely tied, the strings of her laces tucked behind the tongue of the boot. And a switchblade was tucked into her boot, resting along her ankle.

Howler turned his gaze to Paige and bowed dramatically as she twirled in her pink flower dress, the skirts billowing out and a carefree smile glowing from her pixie face.

"And how fine do you look princess." He grinned and she giggled delightedly, linking her arm through his offered elbow as the three of them ascended the stairs to the building, already teaming with bodies, both human and angel. There was an uneasy atmosphere as the two species milled around, segregating themselves from each other. It was easy to see the difference - the angels, a multitude of Raffe's Watchers and soldiers, and a select few who had chosen to stay on Earth and avoid the violence of their previous life, were tall and glorious, towering above the mortals and glowing with life and power. They were ruefully beautiful, perfect in every way.

And of course, the wings were a dead giveaway.

The humans had made an effort also, dressing up in gorgeous dresses and roughly put together suits, but it was nothing compared to the angels. Humanity was so weak in comparison.

The tall windows of the building allowed the orange light to stream in, painting the walls in a glorious, heavenly fire. Shockingly, a miniature rag-tag team of musicians were stationed upon a stage, playing a symphony of tunes. Penryn allowed the music to flow through her veins, a smile tugging at her mouth as she watched the carless abandon with which the musicians played, transporting themselves somewhere far away.

"Our esteemed leader has decided to join us!" DeeDum appeared at her side, hair dyed a toxic shock of green.

"I thought I better make an appearance and keep an eye on the festivities." She sighed and they nodded their approval, before linking their arms together and leading her into the depths of the crowd, snagging a glass of some sparkling alcohol off a tray.

"Let us mingle, m'dear. Meet some of the public, demand respect from the angels-" Dee started.

"And dance the night away!" Dum finished.

* * *

"Have you seen Raffe?" Penryn queried Thermo as they rested along the wall, Penryn watching Paige as Hawk twirled her in a circle, her giggle rising above the music.

"He was with Michael, discussing Archangel Business." Thermo answered evasively.

"I'm more than happy to keep you company," Cyclone cut in, waggling his eyebrows as he necked down a brown substance Penryn heavily suspected to be straight whiskey.

"How valiant of you Cyclone," Penryn smirked as he took her hand and pressed a sloppy kiss to her skin, grinning mischievously. She squeaked as he tugged her out beside Hawk, spinning her in a circle and then dipping her over until her hair brushed the floor. She grasped the lapels of his suit jacket as he tugged her up right, hand on the underside of her thigh, hiking it up to his hip and grinning as she laughed. They continued their attempt at a dance, Cyclone spinning her out and tugging her back to his body, hands clasped and mouths grinning, a sensual slide of bodies and grasping of body parts until the tempo of the music died down.

"I'm beginning to remember the joy of a Daughter of Man," Cyclone murmured in her ear and she rolled her eyes as his hand squeezed her thigh before slowly sliding off. His dark eyes flicked up, and though his smile didn't fade, it tightened, his body tensing under her hands. "Commander," he acknowledged, bowing his head and stepping away from Penryn as she felt Raffe's hands slip protectively around her waist.

Spinning, she began to smile up at him, before taking in the thunderous set of his features. He glowered over her head at Cyclone who sheepishly backed away, melting into the crowd, Thermo heading after him, ducking his head respectively to Raffe.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she prompted, and he finally lowered his gaze to hers.

"I was taking care of something," he answered, a coal black brow arched over deep blue eyes. His gaze travelled the length of her body, catching on the lace of her dress and a muscle in his jaw popping as his eyes trailed up the fabric. His hands slid over the curve of her waist, thumbs pressing into the lace, a breath hitching almost imperceptibly in his chest, before he ran his hands up over her ribs, thumbs brushing the swell of her breasts.

Sucking in her bottom lip, she stared up at him from under her eyelashes and fought the urge to take his hand and drag him back home.

"I think I deserve a dance, after what I just witnessed." He sighed and she frowned at him, her arousal stopping in its tracks.

"Excuse me?" she pushed, voice strained. Raffe tensed his jaw and nodded towards Cyclone who was downing another glass of something brown, and then snatching what looked to be a bottle of vodka and jostling Thermo to take a swig. "What are you getting at?"

"It's obvious he's attracted to you, and-"

"If you even think about saying that I might reciprocate, I swear to whatever god you believe in-" Penryn snarled, fists clenching and a fury boiling behind her ribs.

"Children, play nice." Hawk urged, Paige cradled in one arm, a sleepy expression on her face where it rested against his shoulder.

"Y'know what, this was a bad idea anyway. I'm taking Paige home." Penryn sighed, taking her sister from Hawk who glanced between her and Raffe, a crease between his brows.

"I'll walk you home." Raffe added tensely.

"No, you won't. I'll be fine on my own," Penryn snapped, turning on her heel sharply.

"Stop being so bloody stubborn!"

"Oh, _I'm_ stubborn? Have you looked in the freaking mirror recently? Oh, and news flash, jealousy isn't a good look on you Raffe!" Penryn all but screamed, ignoring the attention they were drawing and taking Paige's hand, dragging the girl behind her as she stormed towards the door.

Raffe began to follow, but Hawk held him back with a hand.

"Let her cool off Commander. I'll make sure they get home safe and well and are all tucked up for you." He promised, waiting until Raffe nodded his agreement before following after Penryn.

* * *

"Can you believe him?!" Penryn ranted, allowing Hawk to carry Paige on his back as they headed towards her apartment. "Just because I was dancing and having a good time, I just have to be interested in somebody else!" she exploded, throwing her hands in the air. "As if I haven't proved over and over again that he's the one I want to be with. How could he possibly think that-!" she cut herself off with a frustrated groan and slammed her shoulder into the door of the apartment to open it.

Hawk silently carried Paige into her bedroom, depositing her on the thin mattress and covering her with a blanket before returning to Penryn, where she sat on the windowsill of the living area, glowering out at the dark street with her head pressed to the cold glass.

"It has been a long time since Raffe has had somebody to care about. And he's never had a Daughter of Man. In truth I think he's… overwhelmed by his feelings for you." He admitted, crossing his arms, legs wide apart and head tilted in thought as he watched Penryn's reflection in the window. "By now you should know that angels are possessive creatures. If he could wrap you up in bubble wrap and store you away, he would. But I have a feeling you'd put up a dangerous fight. He's had a tough time recently, I know he'd never admit it, but he has. First with his wings, then the Blood Hunt, watching everybody going home-"

"Look, I know all this Hawk. I just don't understand how he could think that I would ever risk losing him. He's so important to me and I – I love him." She admitted, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head ruefully.

"Communication is very important," Hawk said, a grin stretching his face and dimpling his cheeks. "Don't steam over this too long. Anger makes the soul grow old and rotten." He warned and she snorted a reply, keeping her back turned to him as he left the apartment.

* * *

Penryn awoke from a fitful sleep. It took her a moment to figure out what had woken her, and then hearing the harsh tap of the glass sent a spike of adrenalin through her veins. Sitting up, she looked towards the window and sighed at the familiar outline on the other side of the glass. She debated ignoring him for a moment, maybe he would just leave if she pretended she was asleep. But hearing his irritable sigh on the other side, she knew he was aware that she was awake and, as satisfying as it would be, there was no use denying the inevitable.

They needed to talk.

Clambering out from under the duvet, she stalked to the window, yanked the curtains open and threw the window out, almost knocking Raffe from his perch. A devious smirk twisted her face as he shot her a glare before climbing gracefully into her room. Crossing her arms over her stomach, she mimicked his arched eyebrow and waited. Running a hand through his hair, Raffe exhaled deeply through his nose and stretched the thick muscle in his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm a jerk," he admitted tersely and she nodded.

"Yes, you are." She agreed, turning and climbing back into her bed. "Close the window before all the bugs get in." she grumbled, pulling the duvet up to her chin and curling on her side. So much for a talk, she berated herself, but she was too tired to argue now. There was a relieved sigh from the other side of the room, and then the window was being shut, the unmistakable sound of clothing being removed and hitting the floor, and then the duvet being lifted and Raffe's warm body sliding in behind her.

There was a moment of hesitation, and then Raffe nuzzled closer, sliding an arm under her neck, a hand resting on the curve of her hip, thumb running along the band of her underwear. Sighing, she wriggled back against his body, relaxing into his warmth and arching her body into him.

He pressed a light kiss to the sensitive skin behind her ear and she sighed happily, resting her hand over his and lacing their fingers together before she allowed sleep to drag her back into oblivion.

* * *

The feel of Raffe's erection pushing into the crack of her ass woke Penryn the next morning. His soft snores alerted her to his current state of unconsciousness, and she felt her own arousal kick in. She cursed her hormones, fighting the insistent urge to grind herself back against him. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him up while she was getting herself off against his unconscious body, no matter how up for it his cock might be.

Biting her bottom lip, she turned slowly in his arms, and gazed at his relaxed expression. It was such a rare sight to see his face without lines of tension, a war storming behind the blue waves of his eyes. Unable to resist touching him, she grazed a hand over the rough stubble of his jaw, and then traced a coal black eyebrow with her finger, before lightly passing her fingers over the arch of his cheekbone.

Raffe made an unbearably sexy noise, and she felt her chest tighten as he caught her wandering hand, bringing it to his mouth and pressing his lips to her fingers, before opening those gorgeous ocean blue eyes, heavy lidded with the pull of sleep. With his other hand, he caught a strand of her dark hair and twisted it around his finger thoughtfully, watching the soft glow of the window reflecting off its darkness.

Penryn snuggled closer, resting her head under his chin and trailing her fingers up and down his washboard abs, nails tracing between dibs and curves of muscles and revelling in the shudder which raked his body. Spurred on by his reaction to her, she let her hand drift lower, smiling into his skin as he inhaled sharply when her hand stroked the long length of him through his boxers. He whispered her name, a soft warning, and then she delved her hand under the waistband and touched his skin. A shuddering breath escaped his lips and she pulled the covers back, kissing his jaw before working her way down his chest, flicking her tongue over one of his nipples, and placing soft kisses along his abs, dipping her tongue into his navel, and licking the V of his hips as her hands worked to get his boxers down.

"Penryn," he groaned, a gasp escaping as his hands clenched the sheets and his head fell back against the pillows. She smiled proudly at the affect she was having on him, and then felt her breath catch as the mighty beast sprung free from its cage.

God, he was huge. She glanced up nervously, catching his eye.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to. I just… don't know what I'm doing." She confessed, a flush creeping across her cheeks. Raffe cleared his throat and pushed up onto his elbows, pupils dilating as her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. His jaw hung slack as she stroked the length of his shaft, fingers curling over the head of his cock.

"That feels good," he admitted, short of breath and a triumphant smile graced Penryn's face as she leant over his thighs, eyeing up the giant dick in front of her.

"Do you want me to use my mouth?" she murmured and he nodded wordlessly. "Do I bite it?" she asked and his eyes widened with fear, before narrowing at her teasing gaze. Grasping his shaft, she pulled the skin down and dipped her head, swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock. Letting out a moan, Raffe fell back against the covers, chest heaving as she slowly lowered her mouth onto him, fighting her gag reflex as she experimented with her ability.

Raffe rewarded her efforts with an array of sexy noises, her name woven in-between, and when she massaged his balls with her free hand he grasped her hair in a tight fist, hips jerking up into her mouth. She allowed him to pump into her for a few glorious seconds, before pulling herself away to take a gasp of air.

His cock twitched excitedly as she grasped him, rubbing up and down, her saliva lubricating the long shaft as she fondled his tight sacs which were ready to explode. He let out a gasp of warning, fists clenched and eyes closed tight as he allowed his body to feel the hot shocks of sensations as he came.

Penryn pumped him rigorously as his cum sprayed from the tip of his dick, ignoring the fact that it was getting everywhere. She was amazed at just how far it could travel! When the last throws of his orgasm began to fade, he pushed up onto his elbows, chest heaving and stared at her in wonder. Smiling, she ran a finger across his thigh, clearing a splatter of cum and put her finger to her mouth, sucking the creamy substance off her skin. It didn't taste half as bad as she was expecting. It wasn't unpleasant, but she wouldn't be making a habit of tasting it. Maybe if she took him down her throat next time he came, she wouldn't have to taste it while giving him satisfaction.

"Penryn," he murmured in amazement and she climbed off the bed, stretching her body, arms over her head and back arched in a sexy silhouette against the sun-bathed curtains.

"You're welcome," she smirked, swaying her hips as she headed to the bathroom, leaving him to cool off and hoping to god he was going to clean up his own mess. She didn't fancy sleeping in a cum-soaked bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys – I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Having a serious case of writer's block (this is the most I've written in weeks) and suffering over it with an existential crisis!

If anybody has any prompts for this storyline (or a separate one all together) please don't hesitate to drop me a message, really needing a nudge to get me back on track.

I can't even begin to express my appreciation for all the responses in this fandom, and I love all you guys who review and follow/ favourite my stories, it means so much to me that people actually enjoy my writing.

For this storyline I'm hoping to build up a bit more tension and soon lead up to "The Big Bang" between these two, so any opinions or ideas will be greatly appreciated.

Thank you all again for your patience with me and I swear I'll write something soon which will hopefully show you all how much you mean to me. xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Sweat rolled like a finger between Penryn's shoulder blades as she squared off with Thermo. Pooky Bear was a reassuring weight at her hip, but the wooden sword she handled was anything but. There was a hard set to the Watchers face as he circled her, herding her towards the building and scattering of rubble she was sure to injure herself on.

"Don't let him push you around," Howler demanded from her right, pacing in frustration. Her heel knocked a cinder block and Thermo lunged. Thrusting her sword up, arms trembling from exhaustion, she gritted her teeth against the clash of wood, fighting to keep her hold as Thermo swung his sword against the side of hers, threatening to snap her wrist at the force of the blow. A vicious snarl twisted his familiar face as he side-stepped her kick, swinging his weapon at her head. Penryn ducked and he stepped forward, sword held high, ready to bring it down on her unprotected back. Before he could make contact, she propelled her body forward and up, slamming her shoulder into his unprotected groin.

There was an 'oof' above her, and then they were flat on the ground. The collection of Watchers who had gathered to witness the weekly session let loose a roar of laughter. Penryn grinned down at Thermo's pinched face and he gave a curt nod of approval.

"Dirty," he grunted and she smirked, springing to her feet and pressing her sword to the base of his throat, right between his collarbones triumphantly.

"You gave me an opening,"

"I'll make sure to never do that again."

"Who would have thought you would be learning from me?"

"I have only ever fought men, it is an unspoken rule nobody aims for the crown jewels." He grunted, smacking her sword away and climbing gracefully to his feet, running a hand through his hair, finally shooting her a half smile. "I concede to you today. Bring better footwork next week." He warned, taking her weapon and turning back to the Watchers, rolling his eyes at their teasing and jeering.

Penryn lifted the hem of her shirt to wipe the sweat from her face, then tied it off beneath her ribs to allow air to circulate over her heated skin, resting a hand on Pooky Bear where she thrummed, almost approvingly, at her side. Cyclone landed by her side and she offered him a smile as he passed her a bottle of water.

"The Commander has something planned for you tonight. He told me to ask you to wear that black dress you had on the other night." He smirked, folding his arms as she gulped down the water, feeling a flush working through her body that had nothing to do with the exercise she had just participated in. "He also told us we aren't welcome at home tonight or tomorrow. Any idea what that's about?" he smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fuck off Cyclone," she grumbled, feeling the flush in her cheeks and throwing the empty bottle at him as he laughed uproariously.

"Remember to use protection, I don't feel like dealing with your children just yet." He called as he leapt into the air, avoiding her swinging fist.

* * *

"Consider this an apology," Raffe murmured into the skin below Penryn's ear. Swallowing thickly, she stepped into the room, the heat from the fire warming her already burning skin. Raffe brushed a kiss to the back of her neck, before grasping her hand and tugging her towards the blanket spread out before the roaring fire, settling down and pulling her into his lap.

"It was the best I could get, I'm afraid." He sighed, breath brushing across her skin tantalisingly. Penryn closed her eyes, breathing deeply, suddenly having to fight the onslaught of approaching tears. Her heart felt ready to burst, stomach coiling painfully. There was nothing astounding about the food spread before her, but the fact that Raffe had went to the effort to set it all up for her well… she wasn't sure how to take it.

"Hey," Raffe murmured at her silence. "Are you okay? Was this a bad idea?" the hesitation in his voice had her turning in his lap, cupping his cheeks and staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Its perfect Raffe," she gasped, pressing her forehead to his chin, unable to hold his gaze as the raw emotions rolled through her. "It's perfect," she repeated, hands clenched into fists and resting on her bare knees. Raffe pressed a tender kiss between her eyebrows, then inhaled quickly, clearing his throat and turning her back around between his thighs towards the meal.

"Dig in," he said gruffly, and she let out a helpless little laugh as he shovelled bread and canned fruit towards her already watering mouth. There was a small box of cholates which she was dying to dig into, but avoided like the plague. She wanted to take it home for Paige and see her little sisters face light up at the sight of the treat.

"I have another one for Paige," Raffe mumbled in her ear, reading her thoughts and she tipped her head back against his shoulder, grinning widely, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss below the curve of his jaw. A shudder raked is body, and Penryn felt her skin tingle as his hands gripped her waist tightly, before sliding down to where the hem of her dress had ridden up, fingers slipping over and between her thighs in retaliation. "Eat," he commanded, dropping the chocolates in her lap and nipping her earlobe.

Once the food was finally finished and Raffe had stood to chuck a few more logs onto the fire, Penryn stretched out on the blanket, resting her hands on her full stomach and smiling as she watched him moving. There was something undeniably calming about the grace of his movements, like flowing water or spun silk. It was a single spot of calm in a raging world which threatened to chew her up and spit her out. He was a rock for her to cling to as the river tried to sweep her away. Raffe turned and arched a dark eyebrow at the sight of her sprawled over the blanket and she couldn't resist the temptation to stretch her body sensually. She smirked as the skin around his eyes tightened, pupils dilating and a muscle in his jaw popping.

I will never get used to this, she thought in a distant corner of her mind. Having an effect on this impossibly beautiful man. She didn't deserve him, but she would strive every day of her life to be worthy of him.

Raffe dropped to his knees by her side, and she bit out a gasp as one of his hands travelled up her thigh, under the hem of her dress, the fabric bunching up around his strong wrist. His eyes latched onto hers as he leant over her body, his free hand catching her wrists and pinning them above her head, arching her body into him.

"Penryn," he murmured softly, eyes running over her face before dipping his head towards her face, lips a mere breath away.

"Yes," she whispered, lifting her head and sealing her lips to his before he could move. The noise of approval he made against her mouth had her toes curling and fingers grasping empty air. And when his tongue swept into her waiting mouth, she felt like melting into oblivion. His hand worked her dress up to her hips, and she took her weight on her shoulders to help him get it higher.

A noise of annoyance slipped from her as his lips left her mouth and she felt suddenly lost. But when they descended on her bared stomach, she shuddered out a breath of arousal, stomach caving and hips rolling. Raffe's fingers slipped beneath the fabric of the dress, and lifted it up over her chest and off her head, throwing it to a distant corner of the room and spreading her dark hair in a halo around her head.

"Raffe," she whispered desperately, pinned beneath him in nothing but her panties, the flames from the fire painting her pale skin in gold and sunsets, shadows running like hands over her body.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against the skin below her ribs. "So fucking beautiful," he worked his lips up her rib cage, before pressing a soft kiss between her breasts, wringing a breathless gasp from Penryn. "You're mine," She closed her eyes against the sensations his mouth was pulling from her skin. "I want you. God, Penryn, I want you so badly. You're too good for me," she made a soft noise as he pressed a kiss to the skin between her collarbones. "But just bad enough to be all I need," he breathed against her, breath misting along her skin, working kisses up her throat before finally returning to her lips.

"Let me touch you," she gasped between rough kisses, bruising kisses, soft and sweet, deep and dangerous, tender and soul-destroying. "Raffe, please," she urged, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and pressing her body against him desperately. He growled against her mouth, finally releasing her wrists, but only to run his hands down her body, one hand pressing down on her chest, the other pinning her rolling hips.

Nipping his jaw, she twisted her hands in his hair, tugging on the longer strands and wriggling beneath him, coaxing his body into movement. When his weight dropped between her thighs and his hands pulled her knees up along his waist she thought she would die right there and then, the feel of him was so consuming. She whispered against his lips as he rolled his hips against her, hands slipping between them to graze her breasts. He grunted in satisfaction as her hands slid from his hair to his back, one hand grasping a hard wing joint, the other digging nails into his skin, desperately trying to get him as close as she could.

"Raffe, please," she wasn't even sure what she was asking him. She just… needed him. Had since the day they met. There were so many uncertainties in the world. So many dangers around every corner, so much unpredictability. There was no promise of a tomorrow, of a later. And she was fed up of waiting. "Raffe," she murmured, pulling back from him and forcing his gaze to hers. His hips stilled, hand resting on her breast as it jumped with her ragged breaths pulled between swollen lips. "Raffe," she whispered, pulling him closer, wrapping her legs around him, thighs grasping, and arms locked over the rippling muscles of his back, nails marking him with crescent-shaped dents and red lines. His dark eyes searched her face, clouded with hunger, lips parted in awe as he took in her flushed face, glittering eyes hot with want and determination.

"Please," she whispered, kissing the hollow of his jaw, tongue darting out to taste his skin, wringing a strangled moan from his throat. She ached for him as the vibration from his chest passed through her and when he pulled away she was close to tears. But he stood to haul the fireguard before the fire, pants tented in a way that sent a pang through her chest and a bolt of fire to her core.

And then he was leaning over her, looping an arm beneath her knees, the other around her back and lifting her against his bare chest. Smiling into his skin, she ran her fingers along the back of his neck and pressed a kiss to one of his nipples, grinning triumphantly as he stumbled. Raffe shot her a dark look and she moved from his arms, clambering onto him like a monkey, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly and slinging her arms around his neck, hands pressing into his hard shoulder muscles.

Raffe's hands gripped the bottom of her thighs, mouth descending on hers feverishly, stealing her breath all over again as he backed into the bedroom, slamming the door with his foot and then pinning her against its cold surface, the chill against her skin spiking through her, so at odds with Raffe's constant heat.

"Penryn,"

"Don't stop," she gasped as they were sealed together. "Please don't stop Raffe."

* * *

 **Listening to "TOO GOOD" by Troye Sivan when I was writing, would recommend**


	6. Chapter 6

Raffe's eyes closed in bliss as Penryn's hands worked his pants down off his hips, setting free his aching hard length. He smirked at her intake of breath and jerked, eyes popping open as her hand grazed his shaft. His jeans plopped to the floor and he leant up on his elbows to watch as Penryn bent over his groin, her dark hair a silky curtain around her flushed face.

"Penryn," he murmured, tucking her hair behind an ear and watching in awe as her tongue darted out to wet her swollen red lips, a tiny tear in the plush skin evidence of his teeth on her. Oh God, he wanted to taste every part of her body, wanted to consume her completely. She was so addictive, and he had no idea how to deal with the overwhelming feelings he had towards her. He thought he had known love in his life, so many centuries ago, but it was nothing compared to this burning fire coiling in his body.

Penryn's head ducked and suddenly he was inside her mouth, hips humping up on reflex. He grimaced apologetically as she choked, shooting him a dark look, before descending on his length once again. Fisting his hands in his hair, Raffe let loose a shuddering breath as the sensations darted through his groin, swallowing thickly as Penryn swallowed him whole, throat massaging the head of his shaft, before she reared up for a sharp intake of breath. Before he could speak (he wasn't even sure what he would say; thank you?) her mouth was back on him and he moaned out a shuddering swear. Biting his bottom lip, he almost rolled his eyes as her lips curved into a satisfied smirk, her head bobbing on him for several moments; it could have been seconds, or minutes or hours, he wasn't sure. When she came up for air again, her tongue stroked the length of his shaft, hand curving over his tight sacs before tugging his erection and circling the head of his dick, thumb slipping over the sensitive hole at its tip.

Hooking his hands under her arm pits, he hauled her up to his face, needing a moment to get himself back under control as the fire shot down his spine to his groin and tension mounted unbearably within.

"Was I doing it wrong?" she asked curiously as he cupped the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his.

"You were doing too well," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers, tongue darting out to lick her lower lip, coaxing her mouth open. His plan wasn't really working, he noticed. Now his stiff cock was brushing against the silky fabric of her panties and Penryn was coming alive under his lips and against his body, her hips rolling and breasts brushing his chest. It was becoming almost unbearable, but he wanted this to be incredible for her. If it meant holding himself in check, then so be it. There would be plenty of next times, where he was sure he could have her any way he wanted. On the floor, against a wall, flying over the ocean – the possibilities were endless and more than a little exciting.

Running his hands down her sides, thumbs brushing the swells of her breasts, before traveling over the bare skin of her back, muscle moving languidly, he settled his palms on the small of her back, fingers curving over the fabric of her panties stretched tight over the curve of her ass. She gasped against his mouth, pressing her hands to the pillow on either side of his head, wriggling closer to his touch, moaning and whispering and mewling. He wasn't sure she was even speaking in English, but he decided it was his new favourite Penryn-sound. His name passing between her lips in a hot breath, repeated like a mantra.

She hummed in approval as his fingers hooked into her panties, slipping them over her hips. Her skin was hot and sticky with sweat, but it only added to the growing tension between them. Not that there was any space between them for tension… other than his cock.

Penryn exclaimed in surprise as Raffe flipped her onto her back, shucking her panties off and chucking them to a corner of the room, before his hands fell to her legs. Holding her gaze, he smirked at the desire in her eyes as his hands slid up her ankles, under her calves, between her knees and up her thighs.

"Raffe," she gasped as her hips tipped up, hands reaching for his head, fisting her fingers in his damp hair. Pressing a tender kiss to the inside of her thigh, he began to spread her legs, watching as her stomach dipped and head fell back against the plush pillow. Her hands left his hair, one sliding up her stomach to grasp a breast, massaging the skin, fingertips whispering across her pert nipples. Her other hand fled to her swollen lips, pressing over her gaping mouth as he spread her thighs wider, setting her completely vulnerable to his gaze. And what a beautiful valley he was gazing upon.

And when his tongue split her open, the noise which escaped Penryn set an animalistic rush of adrenalin through his body. She was his, that noise belonged to him, no other man would ever be allowed to claim that noise.

"Raphael!" They froze in unison, eyes darting to each other in shock. Surely not, Raffe thought as every muscle in his body locked up. Penryn's mouth fell open as she propped herself up on her elbows, chest heaving as they waited tensely. There was a bang as a door was violently swung open and then they were moving. Raffe grabbed the sheet from where it had been discarded to the floor, throwing it over Penryn as he searched for his jeans.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," Penryn whispered as she wrapped herself in the sheet, face turning a million different shades of red. "This cannot be happening," she all but squeaked. Raffe grunted his agreement, turning swiftly to press a kiss to her forehead, before storming to the bedroom door and swinging it open, gaze burning in loathing as he came face-to-face with Archangel Michael.

"The fucking world better be ending," he snarled, fists clenched, jeans undone and dangerously low on his hips. Michael's eyes widened, and as he cast a glance over Raffe's shoulder and caught sight of Penryn, face flushed and hair in disarray, realization sparked through his piercing grey eyes.

"Camael-"

"What the fuck does that uptight prick want?" Raffe snapped, wings spreading wide in a sudden motion that made Penryn jump and Michael flinch.

"He doesn't approve of…" Michael trailed off, but his gaze swung to Penryn and she winced in realization.

"I don't give a fuck, Michael. Tell him to go shove his sword up his ass."

"You can tell him yourself. He will be here any moment," Michael warned and Penryn gripped the sheet tighter to her chest as she felt her knees suddenly weakening as her stomach churned.

"Like Hell he will." Raffe growled even as the tense set to his shoulders twisted to obscure Penryn from view. There was sudden movement from the front of the building and then a tumble of Watchers was pouring into the room, faces flushed, and a cold fresh wind gusting in with their arrival.

"Commander, sorry for barging in like this," Hawk gasped.

"It couldn't wait," Howler agreed, nodding vigorously.

"Camael is-" Thermo began, before being cut off by a new voice.

"Behind you," The Watchers turned in unison, wings tensed and held wide in warning, faces grim as they stared at the new arrival. Penryn peered around Raffe's extended black wings and almost flinched at the cold hard set to the angels face. His gaze found her almost immediately, brown eyes flecked with honey and sage, burning with hate. Setting her jaw, she stared right back, side-stepping Raffe as he moved to hide her from the angels view.

"Really Raphael, I expected so much more from you." Camael tutted, striding into the room, ignoring the glaring gazes of the Watchers, though his wings did open slightly in defence. They were lilac with flecks of cotton candy and Penryn fought down her admiration, lifting her chin, trying to have some sort of pride, even as she was standing in nothing more than a rumpled sheet. It was more than a little obvious what the two of them had been doing; what with Raffe's low jeans, the sharp V of his hips peppered in hickeys and teeth marks, sweat glistening between his abs and hair sticking up in every direction.

"An Archangel brought to nothing more than a pair of demon wings by a Daughter of Man. I'd have thought you would know better, after all, you witnessed the fate of your Watchers and their… wives." He murmured in disgust. The Watchers bristled and Michael wisely stepped out of their path, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Raffe gazed at Camael in boredom, one dark eyebrow arched and body deceptively relaxed. Penryn knew him well enough by now to know that Camael should be running for the hills.

"A pairing between an angel and a mortal is unnatural. Why would you ever taint your blood with the mud of mortals? It is revolting," Camael sneered, eyes latching onto Penryn.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, taking a step forward even as Raffe held his wings wider so as to keep her trapped behind him. "Listen up douche bag, the only thing that's revolting is you." She snarled, trying and failing to get past Raffe's leathery wings.

"I don't speak with monkeys. I wouldn't dare poison my mind-" There was a shocked silence as the room watched Camael fall, blood spurting from his mouth as Raffe's fist caught him hard in the face. His wings bent awkwardly beneath him and there was a sickening crunch before Raffe was grabbing him by the hair and hauling him up again, before throwing him into the nearest wall. The Watchers stared in fascination, a spark of savage amusement slipping onto their faces, whilst Michael stood stoic and stiff as he watched Raffe tear the other Archangel a new one. Eventually Michael pulled Raffe off Camael who lay in a crumpled heap, red seeping into his white pants and glistening on his ebony skin.

"I may not have my true wings anymore, Camael, but I am still an Archangel. I no longer have claim to the title of the Wrath of God, but it doesn't change the fact that I still have the ability to bring the world to its knees, so do not make the mistake of having me as your enemy. Now leave while you still have use of your legs," Raffe warned in a low voice, muscles rippling with rage. Michael offered the room a sharp nod before dragging Camael from the room and out of the building into the street, leaving the Watchers to stare at Penryn and Raffe.

"So," Cyclone broke the silence with a mischievous smirk. "Did you guys have fun? I'm starting a petition to name your first child after me."

Needless to say Camael wasn't the only angel to leave covered in blood that night.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long guys, hope you enjoy!**

 **Please don't hesitate to drop me a PM or review - they feed the writer you know! :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

"I always find it really weird when I see one of you alone," Penryn admitted as she set a mug of steaming hot chocolate in front of Dee, her hands wrapped around a robin's egg blue mug of coffee. Clambering onto the couch, she tucked her legs beneath her and took a cautious sip from the rich brew, the sharp tang burning the tip of her tongue while sending a spike of caffeine through her body. "Were you always close as kids?" she quizzed as Dee ran a hand through toxic green spikes, crossing his legs in front of him where he sat on the floor.

"We grew up in care. Mum decided she couldn't handle the two of us and didn't think it would be fair to keep only one of us, so apparently sending us into some strangers house was the better option. There were some really shitty homes – we had to stick together. Neither of us would have managed without the other. As shit as it's been, this," he paused, gesturing wildly with his hand as he sought out a word. "Apocalypse has been liberating. I never really knew what we were capable of until we joined the Resistance. We are finally being respected and treated as adults. We can make our own decisions," he smiled brightly, sipping from the hot chocolate and closing his eyes in bliss. "That is one good mug of hot cocoa Penny," he grinned and she rolled her eyes at him, secretly pleased at his approval.

"I had no idea you were in care," she murmured, plucking at a thread in the oversized black sweater she was swathed in.

"It's not really something we ever had time to discuss. What with you faking your death and entering beauty pageants and making sweet love to a Demon." He smirked, ducking as she threw a cushion at him.

"We haven't-" Penryn cut herself off quickly at his mischievous look and cast her gaze to the door. "Where is your brother by the way?"

"We weren't sure if you would be here or doing the nasty with your boyfriend," he grinned and she rolled her eyes, exhaling in exasperation. "He'll be here once he realizes you aren't in the warehouse," he promised. As if on cue, the door to the apartment swung open and Dum staggered into the room, slamming the door and turning to his brother and Penryn with wide eyes and a pale face.

"I'm going to die!" he exclaimed, grasping the spikes of his green hair and looking between the two confused faces. "I'm dead, they're going to kill me!" Penryn and Dee exchanged dumbfounded looks as Dum sprinted from the room further into the apartment.

"What the hell did you do?" Penryn asked curiously as she got up from the couch, cradling her coffee as she padded into the hallway, watching as Dum raked through the broom closet frantically.

"I walked in and –"he sputtered and choked on his words before spinning to Penryn, expression wild and terrified. It sent a chill down her spine and a spike to her heart. As long as she had known the Twins they had always been confident and cocky, completely unflustered. Seeing one of them so wound up was setting her own pulse to a hummingbird beat.

"Dum," she coaxed, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" He stiffened, breathing heavily, and then dropped to a crouch before her and ran his hands through his hair.

"I thought you were at the warehouse. I just – I walked in and – and I saw – ohmygod the image is going to be seared into my brain forever!" he shrieked, pulling at his hair and then rocking forward onto his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his head against her stomach. Startled, Penryn looked at Dee and saw the same bewildered expression on his face. "You have to help me, they'll kill me for seeing it! You're the only one who can keep me alive Penryn. I've helped you a hundred times over, please just do this for me. Please!" he begged into her sweater.

"Dum, for fucks sake, just tell us what the hell's going on!" Penryn snapped, pushing him back from her far enough to see his pale face. "What happened?" she prompted, grasping his chin and tipping his head up.

"Thermo and Hawk they were –" he choked and she squeezed his chin, feeling her stomach twist in dread of all the possibilities.

"What happened? Are they hurt?!" she demanded, setting her mug down on the shelf of the open cupboard, fear running like ice through her arteries.

"No, they're not hurt!" Dum exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. Frowning, Penryn stared at him, noticing the sudden pink flush to his ears. "They were fucking," he blurted into his palms.

"What?" Dee spluttered and Penryn stared down at the boy, jaw slack.

"Oh my god guys, he was ramming it in his ass so hard." Dum moaned, uncovering his face and staring up in shame. Penryn and Dee exchanged a glance, before a laugh bubbled out of them in unison. Dum stared in shock as his brother and the girl he considered as a little sister fell together in fits of giggles, bending double and gasping for breath. Penryn wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand, and knelt in front of Dum, mouth split wide in a grin.

"You're kidding right? They were actually having sex?!" she choked through laughter. Dum stared at her in shock, nodding carefully, glancing at his brother in question.

"Hawk had him over the couch," he ventured cautiously and Penryn shook her head in wonder.

"This is fucking brilliant," she snorted, helping Dum to his feet.

"No its not – they're going to kill me!"

"They'll have to get through me first," she reassured him, patting his back gently and beginning to lead him back out of the hallway. There was a thump on the door just as they stepped into the living room and any remaining colour in Dum's face drained like water through a sieve. Before Penryn could approach the door, he vanished deep into the bowels of the apartment.

"Dum, they're not going to kill you," she called, turning and frowning as she spotted him wielding a toilet brush like she had seen Raffe fight with Pooky Bear. "A toilet brush? What are you going to do, scrub them to death?" she snorted.

"Hey," he exclaimed, pointing at her with the bristly end. "Would you like to be touched by this thing?!" Shaking her head, she padded to the door and threw it open, smiling sweetly as Hawk fidgeted on the doorstep, cheeks flushed and eyes burning like embers of a fire.

"Hi," he smiled cautiously, wringing his hands. "Do you… know things?"

"I know cows can have best friends; it takes mere minutes to bleed to death; you have about 20 seconds on average to escape a choke hold before you lose consciousness; and I know that you fucked your best friend in the ass today." She smiled sweetly and he froze, face turning a mottled shade of fire-engine red.

"Oh…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm not gay though," he said slowly and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Hawk. Look, it's not a big deal. Whatever makes you happy, right? Nobody cares what you two get up to, as long as you're being safe." She smirked and a cautious smile split his face.

"Can you not tell the Commander about this?"

"As long as you don't hurt DeeDum," she reasoned, arching an eyebrow a pointing an accusing finger in his face. Rolling his eyes, Hawk hooked his finger on hers and nodded in agreement. "Now go back to whatever you two were doing," she grinned, shoving him out of the doorway and closing the door behind him, turning to DeeDum and spreading her hands as if she were opening a book.

"Problem sorted. Now tell me everything."

* * *

 **Just a random wee drabble thingymabob, needing a break from the smut haha**

 **I just always loved DeeDum and their relationship with Penryn - and I can't help but feel as though the Watchers must need some sexual adventures after being in the Pit for so long!**


	8. Chapter 8

Raffe froze as the sword's tip came to rest between his collarbones. His wings jerked high in surprise, quicker than his hands which he now held palm out, dark eyebrows raised in question. Penryn blinked a few times, clearing the blurriness of her vision and allowing the final dark wisps of her nightmare to slither into the blackness of the room. Pookey Bear was poised for the kill, though she thrummed her disapproval up Penryn's arm until her muscles trembled and she slowly lowered the sword to the crumpled sheets of the bed.

"Okay?" Raffe ventured and she sagged back against the headboard, shuddering out the tension in her body through a hot breath. Raffe cautiously pulled Pookey Bear from her grasp, setting the sword on top of the bedside cabinet, the metal winking enticingly in the sliver of light cast in a single stripe along the wall where the curtain was slightly parted. "Have I pissed you off over something?" he asked, aiming for a teasing tone but it came out sounding more annoyed.

"No," Penryn sighed, running her hands through her dark hair, bundling it up on top of her head and holding her hands there for a moment before letting it drop down to cascade over her shoulders once again, exhaling as she did so. "I wasn't expecting you to be here tonight." She admitted, pulling a knee up to her chest and letting her head fall back to rest on the wall; watching as Raffe's silhouette shifted closer and the bed dipped as he perched on the edge next to her hip.

The dark arch of his wings sent a pulse through her heart and she felt the spike of panic she had experienced in her dreams; dark figures dancing around her body, fire licking up her calves and engulfing her body, demons cheering from the side-lines. The feeling of being bound, with completely no control, wasn't a recent theme for her dreams. Even before the Angels had come to earth, she had dreamt of losing control; of being helpless. Sometimes the demons in her dreams were nothing more than dark figures, but more often than not it was her mother's crazed stare and snake tongue lashing at her – stripping skin from bone, or burning her alive, or any other number of terrible tortures. Sometimes it was the day she found Paige crumpled at the bottom of the staircase, but it was Penryn in her place and experiencing everything her mother had done leading up to this point.

"Hey," Raffe's hand brushed her cheek, jerking her out of her head. "What's going on in there?" he murmured, cupping her jaw and stroking the arch of her cheekbone with his thumb. Sighing, she tilted her head into his touch and reached out to grasp his wrist, needing the contact. His skin was hot, muscle strong and bone unbreakable. She pressed her mouth to the inside of his wrist, feeling his pulse kick against her lips once, twice, three times before Raffe pulled away and stood up.

His jeans fell to the floor and Penryn stretched her legs out beneath the sheets, tugging them up as she slid down the headboard into her pillows. Raffe lifted the sheet and slipped under next to her, wings closing tight against his back as he laid down next to her. There was something undeniably comforting about having Raffe in her bed, feeling his strong body next to and beneath her. And she hated how much she was beginning to rely on his presence, how she ached with missing him and struggled without him. She knew she could take on life alone, but it was much easier having Raffe at her back or by her side.

Exhaling through her nose, she curled against him. Raffe's arm slipped beneath her neck and curled over her shoulder and she slid a hand across his bare chest, dancing her fingers across his pecs as she swung a leg over his tree-trunk thigh. Raffe's fingers twirled circles and serpentines over the bare skin of her shoulders and trailed up her neck into the downy hairs at the base of her skull, sending shivers down her spine.

Raffe's head dipped down to brush a soft kiss across her forehead and she closed her eyes contently, before tilting her head up and exchanging a soft, slow kiss. She hadn't kissed many boys in her life, but she was certain there would never be anybody who could kiss like Raffe – no human or angel – no boy or man. The effects of his kiss reached every aching point of her body and she wished she could spend the rest of her life kissing him. But Raffe pulled away, their lips sticking together for an extra moment, before Penryn tucked her head under his chin and allowed the calming hands of sleep to lure her into a deep oblivious, with Raffe's breath on her face and hands on her body; she could sleep soundly knowing she was safe with him.

* * *

 **Sorry this took a while to post, and I know it's short. Just been really busy with life – this has been written in a quick 30mins at an obscene hour so I apologise for any mistakes!**

 **P.S I may be working on a little smutty one-shot of Hawk/Thermo… it's taking time though so just bare with me if you're interested.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What's wrong?" Penryn mumbled, squinting blearily in the low grey morning light and rolling onto her back as she folded an arm behind her head. Raffe ignored her question for favour of rubbing the stiff muscles of his neck and shaking the tension out of his wings.

"Do you need a massage?" Penryn yawned, blinking at his bemused expression and the slight quirk to his eyebrow. "Paige used to get really sore being in a wheelchair all day so…" she trailed off with a shrug and sat up straighter, the sheets pooling around her waist as she stretched her arms above her head and bowed her back. Seeing her like this, so soft and vulnerable, sent a spike of something hot through Raffe's chest. He loved the fighter in Penryn, it was one of the first things he had ever fallen for, but being able to see her in moments like these… well they sent his heart racing and the amount of emotion they elicited was more than a little overwhelming for him to deal with.

"Lie on your stomach," Penryn ordered, taking his silence for begrudging acceptance. Fighting back a sigh, he done as he was told and stretched out on the bed. Despite finding a king size mattress, his feet still hung over the edge. However he could deal with that when it made Penryn look even smaller. Though he'd never admit to it, and could only imagine what a blow to her "delicate" ego it would be.

He wasn't overly surprised when Penryn crawled over and straddled his hips. The curve of his ass and strong arch of his muscled back created a dip in his lower back which Penryn settled into easily and the pressure was admittedly quite pleasing in more ways than one. Her bare thighs were cold against his sides and the warring heat-cold created an uncomfortable clamminess between their skin where it was in contact but he could ignore the feeling once Penryn's hands set to work.

For hands so skilled at breaking bones and slicing skin and blowing bruises, Raffe was taken aback at the smooth, concentrated glide over his skin. The pressure on his tense muscles created a delicious bite of almost-pain which soothed his chaotic mind. He closed his eyes and turned his cheek to the pillow below his head, his breathing evening out and almost lulling himself into a light sleep as Penryn's hands rolled and kneaded and smoothed over his warm skin, working out old aches and pains and a bounty of knots.

And when Penryn's hands slid to his wings he exhaled a slight groan of pleasure. Her palms cupped the sinewy joints, pausing for a moment at his gentle noise, before squeezing and rubbing the soft leather skin stretched tight over bone. Her fingers slipped between grooves of muscle and danced across his scythes, easing them out of their hoods and then allowing them to slip back in with movements which could almost be mistaken as erotic. He unfolded his wings at her encouragement, stretching them wide across the span of the mattress until they were mere feet away from touching either side of the room. Even flying he rarely got the chance to extend his wings to their full glory, and the stretch was delightful. His muscles extended, pulling taut and tight before he allowed the strength to leach out and his wings to flop to the floor. Penryn's lips whispered across the skin between his wing joints before her hands reached the nape of his neck, curving around his skin and squeezing with increasing pressure.

Raffe shifted his hips on the bed, twisting his back slightly until he felt his spine pop, and then settled back down, though not before almost dislodging Penryn. Her thighs tightened on him and she sat deeper on his back, rocking in time with the movements of her arms. Raffe sighed again as he felt his muscles relax under her careful persistence and beautiful hands. He found that the more appreciative noises he made, the more it encouraged Penryn so he bestowed her with an assortment of groans and moans, mumbles and sighs.

"I'm so turned on right now," Penryn's whisper snapped his eyes wide as her breath curled around his jaw and he felt the pressure of her body across his back. There was a moment of pause, a hesitation as a hundred possible reactions played out between them, but Raffe's body moved before his mind had even decided on one. Penryn gasped in surprise, mouth falling open, as he performed an impossible move beneath her, flipping over and grasping her hips tightly to keep her in place.

If he wasn't so proud, Raffe mused he would be almost ashamed at how quickly his dick sprang into action, tenting in his boxers and pressing into the warmest and softest part of Penryn as he pulled her down onto his waiting hardness. It was as if all their soft and soothing caresses had been expired during the massage, and now there was only raw need steering hands and mouths. Raffe's palms were slipping under Penryn's shirt, one kiss they were pressed against her stomach, the next curving over her spine and cupping her shoulder blades, another kiss they were kneading her breasts, and the next they had her shirt over her head and laid her bare to his hungry gaze.

His arms pulled her down to his hot chest and she gasped and moaned, writhing under the careful administrations of his mouth. His tongue and lips ravaged her breasts, leaving them full and heavy, nipples erect, while his palms pressed into her back, pulling her skin to skin before roughly grabbing at her hips and grinding her into his arousal.

"Raffe, please," she gasped against his mouth as his lips returned to hers, as if they were the centre of his universe. "I need-" she broke off as his fingers dug into her butt cheeks, slipping between the curves and travelling down, precariously close to her wetness. "I want you inside me," she moaned into his mouth, twisting her fingers in his hair and tugging sharply to get his attention as she sucked on his lower lip.

"No," Raffe ground out, hands splaying across her ass before slipping down to her toned thighs, fingers digging into skin almost painfully. Outrage sparked throughout Penryn, burning like gasoline, as she wrenched away from his body and stared down at him in offense.

"What the hell do you mean no?!"

"You're not ready," Raffe murmured, reaching for her again. Slapping his hands away, she crawled off him, making sure to dig her knee into his groin in passing. Swiping he shirt off the floor she tugged it over her head, cheeks burning in anger and humiliation. "Penryn-"

"Do you not want me?" she snapped, turning to him in blazing fury, the crack in her voice kindling to the gasoline. Folding her arms she glowered as he ran his hands through his mussed up hair.

"Of course I do-"

"Then why is it always no?! Why are you the one to decide when we have sex?!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and fighting the urge to stamp her foot like a petulant child.

"Because-"

"Because what?!"

"Because I can't promise what I'd do!" Raffe snapped back, hands clenching in empty air and wings jerking up to tower over his shoulders. Penryn frowned back at him, bewilderment like water splashing across the raging fire. "You seem to think I have some incredible, angelic control and I fucking don't! I want to do right by you Penryn, but I don't trust myself to be careful."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're a virgin," It was definitely more a statement than a question, and Penryn felt her cheeks heat under his heavy gaze. "And I'm so proud to be your first, I would happily scream it from the top of the world as loud as I possibly can. But I… shit Penryn, I can't promise that sex with me will be about long, soft pets or whispered words. I like it rough and raw, and I can promise you that your pleasure will come first every single time, but I don't want to hurt you. And I don't think I have the control to take it slow and steady." Raffe huffed out a strangled breath as he gripped at his hair in frustration.

Penryn chewed the inside of her cheek as she watched him, her arousal still ticking away, but dulling slightly under the love she felt blooming in her ribcage and twirling in her stomach as she stared at the man before her. His blue eyes were rolling with worry and something almost akin to anger, but she knew it wasn't directed at her. Sighing, she dropped her arms and padded back to the bed, crawling onto the mattress and kneeling before him, grasping his hands in hers.

"Raffe, I'm not asking you to be careful with me. I'm not made of glass, you should know that by now. I'm a big girl, and I want this. I really really want this. I want you." She promised, lifting a hand to curve it around his jaw, tilting his head down and leaning up to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Can we just… let it go wherever it leads us? Stop saying no and let's just figure this out together. I can handle it, I can handle you." Her lips tipped in a smirk and he breathed out a half laugh. "No planning, no arranging, no denying. If it happens it happens, and we'll take it one step at a time. It's always going to hurt me that first time, but once it's done then that's it over. And it's you and I trust you and- and I love you so much." She promised, wriggling closer until their knees touched and thighs slid together. "Please don't make me beg," she murmured, sucking on her bottom lip as she stared up at him.

"You'll never have to beg," Raffe sighed, running a hand through her hair and pulling her in for a languid kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"You look like Hell," Raffe offered as he watched Thermo stumble into the room.

"Thanks, I just got back." Thermo grumbled, collapsing down onto the sofa and groaning lowly. "Your girl is fucking insane." He admitted grudgingly and Raffe fought off a grin, feeling one side of his mouth tip up in a smirk. Penryn must have really laid into him during combat training for the Watcher to still be peppered with bruises and rapidly healing cuts.

"I feel like someone's steam-rolled my nuts and filled my head with – what are those things? The candy DeeDum gave us last week?"

"Pop-Rocks," Hawk supplied with a wild grin as he bounded into the room, launching himself over the back of the sofa and into Thermo's lap, before being promptly shoved onto the floor with an outraged yell.

"She fights dirty," Howler acknowledged from where he leant against one of the wall pillars.

"I'm sure she's dirty in other ways too," Hawk grinned mischievously from the floor, chuckling at Raffe's narrowed gaze.

"Seriously, how did you come about her?" Cyclone asked as he wandered into the conversation, shovelling food into his mouth and crunching languidly, before perching up on the kitchen counter.

"She tied me up and handcuffed me to a trolley." Raffe admitted, smirking as his Watchers stared at him in shock for a pregnant moment before bursting into raucous laughter.

"Kinky!" Hawk exclaimed from where he lay stretched out.

Raffe observed his Watchers with a critical eye. They were slowly beginning to put weight back onto their frames, they no longer looked frail and malnourished, but lean and powerful. Their wings were still a mottled combination of feather and leather, but the previous dull appearance was being replaced with vibrant colours and polished skin. Their faces still wore the weary evidence of years spent in torture, but warmth and happiness was seeping into the harsh lines of their expressions. He still noticed the longing in their faces as their gazes passed over Daughters of Men, and he couldn't miss the bittersweet affection they had for Penryn and his relationship with her.

He hoped that as the years passed he could help them heal from the trauma of their past. He knew he could never do anything to replace the pain of losing their children and wives, and refused to hold any anger towards Beliel and his envolvment with Penryn and her family. His guilt was a complex menagerie of emotions and hopeless ideals, and though he tried not to dwell on his involvement with Beliel's transition into Demon and sadistic tendencies, he couldn't fight the fact that it was due to him – even if he had managed to rescue the majority of his Watchers in the process.

As he watched them cracking jokes and teasing each other, he vowed to protect them from whatever else the world threw their way. They were his men and they had alwlays had his back, now he needed to do right by them. Whatever the cost.


	11. Chapter 11

Penryn scowled across the table at the grey haired man, his skin wrinkled like a prune and burnt orange. Her temper flared with every word that spewed from his mouth and her hand itched to curl around Pooky Bear and slip her blade into his throat. She could feel the swords own anger, though she imagined it was directed more at being stuck in a meeting rather than through somebody's heart.

"They are abominable," Albert exclaimed, slapping his fist into the meaty palm of his hand, the loose skin of his arm wobbling with the movement. "We should not have them here – send them all away with the others! What are they doing rather than taking up our food supplies and space we need for rebuilding? The people are terrified of them, how can we ask people to follow us when we have such horrifying creatures in our midst?"

"I understand your view Albert; however, I have to argue – they would be brilliant assets for war. One of them will amount to a hundred soldiers – why send our men to war when we can send them and avoid more unnecessary human deaths?"

"I say we should study them – their DNA would be marvellous to evaluate. We could replicate their genes and develop our own super-soldiers using it."

"How can we trust them? They could slaughter us all in our sleep! Send them away or kill them, I don't care. I want them off our Earth- they're poisoning the ground we live on!"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Penryn snapped, standing up and leaning over the table, glaring venomously at the row of old men attempting to dictate the lives of her Watchers. "You have no idea what you are talking about. I'm shocked and disgusted at all of you – they have every right to live here. Which is more than I can say for the majority of you – where exactly were you all when the world was going to shit? Hiding in bunkers or on ships and planes – you didn't experience any of the pain and trauma the rest of the world was suffering. You hid away until Raphael and his Watchers cleaned up the mess for you. And now you want them gone! You are cowardly little men hiding behind your money and power but let me tell you – none of that means a thing anymore! Do you honestly think the world is going to have any respect for you if you attempt to get rid of the one line of defence we ever had? You have done nothing to help the people you say you are trying to protect, instead you talk about getting rid of the only people – not creatures or abominations – _people_ that they feel safe with. Raffe gave up his wings, his prestige, his hierarchy and his world to save us. No you want to take his men as well?!" Penryn fumed, slamming her hands on the table loudly, feeling a spike of vehement pleasure as the men shrank away, glancing around nervously at the guards who were watching Penryn closely, though in a far corner of her mind she knew that if push came to shove they would stand up for her rather than their charges.

"Miss Young,"

"Let me finish!" she snapped, standing straight and resting her hand on Pooky Bear, fighting down the snarl threatening to rip from her throat. "If you lay so much as a finger on Raffe or his Watchers, so help you, I will break out a level of crazy on your asses you have never seen before. And nobody is going to protect you this time. I've killed people, and locusts and hellions and a god-forsaken angel, killing any of you will not be an issue for me. In fact, I'll sleep better at night knowing that one more of you lecherous idiot's is dead." She finished, glaring at every man in turn and watching the blood drain from their faces. There was pregnant pause, filled with heavy tension and the stench of fear, before one of the guards along the wall began clapping his hands heartily, followed by the rows of soldiers which lined the walls and stood by the doors to the room.

Smiling savagely, Penryn lowered herself back into her seat.

"Now that's over and done with, tell me your plans for rebuilding."


	12. Chapter 12

Penryn followed Paige through the door to the warehouse, feeling the tension leak from her shoulders as the familiar smell of fresh air, salt water and burnt leaves assaulted her senses. The air was heavy with laughter and she watched as Paige plucked a discarded canary yellow feather from the floor, twirling it in her fingers before turning and threading it through a small braid she had plaited by Penryn's temple.

"Ah, the women are here!" Hawk called, toasting a bottle of vodka from where he perched precariously high on the edge of the open staircase. Paige giggled as the Watchers fawned over her, Howler hoisting her onto his shoulder and carrying her over to the sofa which had turned into party central by the looks of things. Thermo straddled the back of the sofa and Cyclone hung with his head off the edge, almost touching the floor. Discarded bottles littered the floor and the coffee table was collecting a pile of multi-coloured feathers and several magazines and books.

Penryn made a beline for Raffe, her gaze devouring him where he stood, leaning back in the crook of the kitchen counter, beer half-way to his lips. She stopped a foot from where he stood and watched hungrily as he tipped the last dregs from the bottle into his mouth, swallowing slowly, his adam's apple bobbing enticingly, and swiped a thumb across his bottom lip as he set the bottle aside.

"Hey," his voice was a little husky as he reached for her, tugging her forward by her belt loops.

"Hi," Penryn whispered, feeling her womb tighten as his fingers brushed over her stomach, travelling to undo the scabbard from around her waist and set Pooky Bear on the counter top. Once happy the blade wasn't going to fall to the floor, Raffe tugged Penryn closer and hefted her up onto the counter beside him, leaning on his elbow beside her thigh.

"Long day?" he murmured, resting a hand on her knee and squeezing ever so slightly.

"You could say that," Penryn sighed, lifting a hand to twirl in the half-curls of his dark hair. Capturing a silky strand, she watched the light dance across the curve and wound it slowly around her finger. Her gaze drifted down to his face and she chewed her bottom lip as his eyes dropped closed and broad shoulders moved with a gentle sigh.

"Can we get out of here? Just for a little while?" she asked quietly, catching herself before she fell into the twin deep sea pools of his eyes. Concern wrinkled his brow, but Raffe nodded and straightened, glancing over to his Watchers. Penryn followed his gaze and felt a gentle smile grace her face as she watched them interact with Paige. Hawk had removed himself from the staircase to sit on the sofa, Paige between his thighs, as he braided her hair, tongue pushed into his cheek in concentration. Thermo had his arm swung wide, allowing Paige to doodle on his skin with a pink pen whilst having a seemingly very deep conversation about… Pop Rocks? Howler and Cyclone were preening each other's feathers and had begun to make what looked to be rather haphazard daisy chains with them under Paige's careful instructions.

"I love them," Penryn admitted softly. Raffe straightened up and settled himself in the V of her hips, looping his arms around her waist and sighing as she rested her forehead over his heart.

"I know, me too."

"You know I'd do anything for them, right? I'd do anything for you." She murmured into his chest, turning her face to rest her cheek against his warm skin. Raffe pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head, before leaning back slightly and tipping her chin up with a finger under her jaw.

Penryn felt her heart swell as Raffe's gaze swept across her face. She loved him so much, she couldn't imagine her life without him now. Who knew she would have fallen for the enemy? The girl struggling her way through high school, outcast from her classmates and attempting to look after her sister and mother, becoming arguably one of the most important people in the world. The one connection between the humans and angels. It was so far from how she had imagined her life turning out. But she wouldn't change it for the world. Not with Paige's tinkling laughter and Raffe's strong hands on her waist.

"Do you want to go now?" Raffe murmured into her hair and she hummed her agreement. Raffe's wings sprung wide, two black sheets encircling her body before tugging her along out of the warehouse and into the chill of the afternoon.

The sky was on the cusp of nightfall, the last amber burn of the sun glowing along the horizon as darkness fell like a navy blue curtain. Penryn felt a grin split her face as Raffe slid an arm behind her knees, and a hand pressed between her shoulder blades as he lifted her effortlessly into his arms.

"Where to?" he murmured, hot breath curling around her ear.

"Anywhere."

"Brings back memories," Penryn grinned as she settled herself between Raffe's thighs, the warmth of his chest rivalling the heat of the fire before them. Raffe's arms circled her waist and wings curved around their bodies protectively.

"You and that damn peanut butter," he sighed into the sensitive spot behind her ear, his lips brushing her skin gently. "You knew exactly what you were doing to me," he grumbled and she smiled, tipping her head back and sighing as his lips descended vigorously on her neck. Moaning, she wriggled between his thighs as he sucked and nipped at her neck, trailing slowly down from her jaw to her collarbones.

"I never did find out what that joke was going to be about," she panted against his careful administrations, his lips and tongue and teeth hitting all the right spots.

"I'll tell you at some point,"

"Why not right now?"

"I'm busy," Raffe mumbled, pulling the neck of her sweater aside to press an open-mouthed kiss below her collarbone, his tongue flicking out to taste the sweetness of her skin.

"I seem to remember you telling me," Penryn whined, closing her eyes and tipping her head back against his shoulder. "That it was too dangerous for me to be with you."

"It's dangerous to be without you," Raffe corrected her now, using her own words from so many months ago. Penryn moaned as he nibbled on her collarbone and then wriggled out of his embrace, turning on her knees to face him. Raffe's hungry gaze travelled up the trail of red circles he had left on her skin, before settling on her mouth and fighting back the urge to devour her there and then. Penryn's calloused hands cupped his face and he raised his gaze to her dark eyes.

"Raffe," her voice was hoarse with need and it sent a spike of heat from his chest to his groin. "Please," she paused as her voice broke, swallowing thickly and moving closer, looping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against him. "Please make love to me." She whispered, eyes fluttering shut as Raffe crossed the few scant inches between them to seal their mouths together.

His kiss was hard and urgent, desperate. For such a controlled warrior, Penryn marvelled at how quickly he could become undone by her. There was no precision or forethought, just passion. Whimpering into his mouth, Penryn raked her nails down the hot skin of his back as he lowered her to the floor, his body an unrelenting weight above her. Tugging his bottom lip between her teeth, she shivered at his noise of approval. When he wasn't being sarcastic and condescending, Raffe's deep voice could bring her to a puddle. But the noises he made when he was aroused, left her soaking wet and desperate for release. Everything felt heavier, swollen, and tingling. Everywhere he touched her was a pulse of electricity and she needed him closer, always closer.

In moments he had her bare beneath him, her clothes discarded in a pile on the floor. Raffe's mouth was everywhere, sucking on her pulse, biting her shoulder, tongue flicking over her nipples or circling her naval. His hands were cupping her breasts and sliding down her ribs, curving over her hips and tracing up her thighs. His knee nudged between her legs, opening her thighs, and skilled fingers slid up to the juncture of her sex.

"Do you do this often?" Raffe murmured into her jaw as his fingers slid into her wetness, causing her back to arch.

"Raffe," she whined, squirming beneath him.

"How often?" he coaxed and she whimpered in reply. "Once, twice a week? More?" he prompted, his voice raw with lust. "Too personal?" he asked at her silence and she nodded jerkily, gasping for breath beneath him as his fingers took her apart. "I find that amusing considering where my hand is." He murmured before pressing his lips against hers, urging her to open her mouth to him. Penryn's nail's dug crescent shapes into his caramel skin, his muscles rippling at the delicious bite. "And what I'm about to do to you is going to be very personal." He promised between kisses. Thrusting his fingers into her, he deepened the kiss when she scratched her nail's down either side of his spine, his wings jerking in response.

"I bet you think of me when you cum. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum," he groaned. He was so arrogant, but then he drew Penryn's nipple into his hot mouth and she didn't care. Pleasure rolled through her, and she wrapped a hand around his neck, fingers digging into his hair. Suddenly her core clenched, hot, tight shudders racked her body and she tipped over the edge. This wasn't nice – on no, this was raw, full of painful need. Penryn's hips surged forward, grinding against his hand. Pleasure spiked and left her dizzy and breathless.

Raffe growled low in his throat as his hand settled on her hip, stilling her erratic movements. "Tell me what you want. Say the words,"

Frustration caused Penryn's eyes to snap open. He couldn't be serious. She pushed against his shoulders, but he stared down at her, telling her without words what she must do. And in that moment she wanted to drown in him, utterly and completely.

He wore a wicked grin as his thumb smoothed over her clit and she gasped shortly.

"Yes," she whispered. "Okay, yes."

"Yes, what?"

Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. "I want you…"

"You want me to do what?" Again his thumb brushed over her.

Penryn groaned, "I want you to make me cum."

A satisfied smile graced his lips. Penryn expected his hand to return to her, but he pulled his hand away and she was close to punching him. Then suddenly he moved. Darting up, he sealed their mouths together for a quick, passionate kiss and then his mouth was under her chin, making a slow descent. His dark hair, his lips drifted over her breast. A tiny feminine sound escaped Penryn's throat and Raffe moved down, spreading her legs wide. Vulnerable – she was completely vulnerable to him. Lightening spread through her veins as he spread her legs wider and grasped her hips. Raffe's tongue glided from her naval to just above the bundle of nerves.

Instinctively, Penryn tried to close her legs. It seemed a little soon to be _that_. "Raffe…"

"You'll like it," he kissed her inner thigh. "I can promise you that. Open your legs, Penryn."

The air left her lungs, and slowly her thighs parted on his command.

"Wider," he urged, and Penryn did so. Lowering his head again, he sliced her open with his tongue. Penryn's head fell back against the floor and her eyes closed. This was a first. She hadn't wanted anyone to do this, but sweet Jesus, Raffe-

Raffe captured her flesh was his tongue, parting her lips with firm, determined strokes of his tongue. Penryn cried out. He suckled like she was the sweetest nectar, his very life force.

Lost in the raw sensations, Penryn grasped his hair and rocked her hips against his mouth. He growled in pleasure, dipping his tongue in and out. Her back arched. Her heart pounded. His tongue worked her until she was thrusting unabashedly, panting heavily. The fierce heat was building and building until she feared it would consume her. Her body liquefied as he moved on to her clit and added a finger. His sucking and thrusting matched the tempo of her hips. Penryn couldn't breathe as every muscle locked up, ready for what was surely going to be a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Raffe, oh yes…" she bucked and climaxed with such force she was surprised she hadn't broken his nose. But the whole time, Raffe kept his mouth on her, soaking up every last drop while her body spasmed with sweet aftershocks.

When the tremors subsided, he leaned into her and pressed down, letting her feel the length of his own arousal. The length of his hardness burned through his clothes. He wanted her – badly. Penryn raised her leg, curling it around his. She rolled her hips up, revelling in the way a shudder racked his body. His parted lips were inches from hers and he was breathing fast.

Penryn was ready to let him have her any way he wanted when the room was illuminated by a cool silver light. Freezing, they stared at each other for a bemused moment, before Raffe shot up and over to the window. Snarling out an elaborate curse, he stepped away and turned to Penryn.

She propped herself up on her elbows, chest heaving and gaze hot and wild with wanton lust.

"Fuck," Raffe sighed, and then hauled her to her feet and helped her get changed back into her clothes as voices began to filter into the room and more lights streaked from across the beach, heading towards the house. Raffe grabbed her hand and dragged her out the back door, spreading his wings wide and lifting her into his arms without pause before taking to the sky, wincing at the pressure in his pants as his raging hard-on strained against the tight confines of his jeans.

What fucking luck.


End file.
